theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba/Pilot
''-Koopa is eating cereal, and Buzzy comes in the kitchen.-'' Koopa: Hey, Buzzy. Buzzy Beetle: Hey, Koopa. Koopa: Um, did you sleep well last night? Buzzy Beetle: Well, not really. I blame Goomba for that. ''-Goomba comes into the kitchen.-'' Goomba: Good morning, guys! Koopa and Buzzy Beetle: (in unison) Hey, Goomba. Goomba: Do you think my head's okay? Koopa: Dude! You sure have a hard time sleeping with Buzzy, right? Buzzy Beetle: I blame you, man. Goomba: It's not my fault. Sheesh! Koopa: Okay, maybe we can do something right now. Buzzy Beetle: Like what? Koopa: I don't know. Go to Chomp Land or something? Buzzy Beetle: Maybe. Koopa: You in, Goomba? Goomba: Sure! Koopa: Then it's settled! We can go to Chomp Land! Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba head over to the Mushroom Dock Koopa: Okay, I've paid for boat rental already, now we can use this boat to, you know, go to Chomp Land. Sound good, guys? Buzzy Beetle and Goomba: Yes! ''-The trio get on the boat.-'' Koopa: Looks like there are only two oars. I'll take one. Buzzy Beetle: Oh, no. I'm not taking this oar! You do it, Goomba. Goomba: No way, man! How about we play rock-paper-scissors? Loser gets the oar. Buzzy Beetle: Fine by me. Koopa: You guys better hurry up. Buzzy Beetle: Okay, okay. ''-Buzzy and Goomba play rock-paper-scissors, and Goomba wins.-'' Buzzy Beetle: Darn it! Goomba: Ha-ha! You lose! Buzzy Beetle: Shut up, dude. ''-Buzzy takes the second oar.-'' Buzzy Beetle: (mumbling to himself) Dirty, rotten, no-good Goomba! Koopa: I wonder how far Chomp Land is from here. Buzzy Beetle: Maybe like fifteen minutes from now. Goomba: Yeah, you guys go ahead and row while I try to get a Goomba tan. Buzzy Beetle: Oh, screw you, Goomba! Wait, tan? Goomba: Yeah, I just want to, you know, look astonishing, not that I'm narcissistic, but it's just my way. Koopa: Can Goombas even get tans? Goomba: Yup. Buzzy Beetle: Whatever. Koopa: Hey, guys. Do you hear something? ''-A Cheep-Chomp appears.-'' Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba: Aah! A Cheep-Chomp! Koopa: Buzzy! Paddle faster! Buzzy Beetle: I'm trying to! ''-Koopa and Buzzy paddle out of the Cheep-Chomp's way.-'' Koopa: (panting) Phew! That was close! Buzzy Beetle: You bet. Hey, we're here! Goomba: (snoring) (mumbling) Fish cakes, hamburgers, Podoboo pasta. Koopa: (sighs) Of course. (pulls out an air horn) This is the only solution. You might want to cover your ears, Buzzy. Buzzy Beetle: (covers his ears) All done. ''-Koopa activates the air horn.-'' Goomba: (wakes up) Aah! Okay, mother! I'll do what you say and- Koopa! Koopa: Sorry, dude. But that's what you get for being out of shape. Look, we're here at Chomp Land! Goomba: (looks at Chomp Land) Wow! It's so beautiful, and dangerous, of course. I mean, it has a bunch of Chain Chomps here, even ones that don't have chains. Koopa: Hey, do you guys wanna go on the Chomp Coaster? Buzzy Beetle: Okay, sure. Goomba: Um, are you certain? Koopa: Yup. Come on. Goomba: Okay, I guess. ''-The trio get on the Chomp Coaster.-'' Koopa: Okay, guys. Brace yourselves when the ride starts. Buzzy Beetle: We know what to do, and stop shivering, Goomba! Goomba: I'm shivering because I'm cold! ''-The ride starts.-'' Koopa: Whoo-hoo! ''-Later.-'' Koopa: Wow! That was amazing! Buzzy Beetle: True, true. ''-Goomba vomits in a garbage bin.-'' Koopa: Aw, gross! I can't even look at him! Buzzy Beetle: Me neither! ''-Goomba finishes vomiting.-'' Goomba: Ugh. Don't you ever go there again! Koopa: Okay, I get it. Maybe the ride was too much for you. How about we go to the Chomp Castle? Buzzy? Buzzy Beetle: Totally. Goomba: Okay, cool. ''-Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba walk over to the Chomp Castle.-'' Koopa: Let's see what's inside. ''-The four of them go inside the castle.-'' Koopa: Small Chain Chomps tied to blocks. Seems good. Goomba: I hope so. ''-The three of them walk to the upper part of the castle.-'' Buzzy Beetle: The upper floor? Are you serious, Koopa? Koopa: Come on, Buzzy. Where's your sense of humor? ''-The exit behind them is magically sealed.-'' Goomba: Yikes! What happened to the exit? Where is it?! ''-A noise is heard.-'' Koopa: What was that? Buzzy Beetle: Look! Up there! ''-King Chomp and Chomp Chauffeur fall from above.-'' King Chomp: Intruders, huh? Chomp Chauffeur: (fake English accent) That would be a Koopa Troopa, a Buzzy Beetle, and a Goomba, sire. King Chomp: Yeah, I know. I'm the king of the Chain Chomps, including you! Chomp Chauffeur: (normal voice) Hey, I'm just saying. King Chomp: Whatever! Koopa: What do you want from us? King Chomp: To imprison you! Duh! What do you think? Koopa: Hey, I'm just asking. King Chomp: Anyways, I'm going to imprison you three! Goomba: Oh my glob! I'm scared! Buzzy Beetle: How are we going to get out of here? Koopa: Hey, look! A trapdoor button! King Chomp: Darnit, Chauffeur! Chomp Chauffeur: Hey, you were the one who created that button, not me! I wish I wasn't you chauffeur in the first place! King Chomp: I wish I didn't have you as a chauffeur! ''-Koopa presses the trapdoor button.-'' Both Chain Chomps: (scream as they fall) Chomp Chauffeur: Hey! I'm alive! You broke my fall, king! King Chomp: Why, you meddling! ''-Both Chain Chomps have a fight with each other.-'' Koopa: Well, that's settled. How are we going to get back to our house? Buzzy Beetle: Beats me. Goomba: Me too. Koopa: Hey, there's something here! A "Destination Catapult"! I wonder what this does. Destination Catapult computer: (feminine robotic voice) Welcome to the Destination Catapult. Just type in your intended destination, and then press the red button to be sent there. Boy, I got to fix my robotic voice someday. Koopa: Okay, seems convenient. ''-Koopa types in "Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba's house" and presses the red button.-'' Buzzy Beetle: What the? ''-The three of them get catapulted.-'' All: (screams) ''-Later.-'' Koopa: (wakes up) Ugh. Huh? Hey, we're back at our home! Buzzy Beetle: (wakes up) Ugh. Man, that hurts. Hey, we are! Goomba: (snoring) Cheep-Cheep Custard, Pokey Pie, Blooper Sandwich. Koopa: You got to be kidding. Buzzy Beetle: Seems like it. ''-Koopa and Buzzy laugh.-'' Koopa: Okay, maybe we can carry him into the house. Sound good? Buzzy Beetle: I can agree to that. ''-Koopa and Buzzy carry Goomba into the house.-'' ''-Koopa closes the door.-'' The end Category:Sidestories